Johnny's Story
by Soda is Sexy
Summary: Something happens to Johnny's mom and dad, and what happens to Johnny? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I'm starting a new story, and I don't really know the whole story yet, but I'm thinking it will be wonderful! I hope you like this chapter! I also think you should review after you read it!_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Johnny's POV**_

I walked in through the front door, catching it when the spring set off, trying to gently close it. I didn't want to wake my dad up. I hated it when I woke my dad up. Usually if he was drunk and I woke him up, I only got three or four slams in the stomach. That's not so bad. Sometimes I get it worse. I don't know why they always take it out on me. Ever since what happened to Joey. Man do I miss Joey. I wish he was here, like Soda is for Pony. I wish he would come back. I've missed my big brother ever since the day he ran out of this house two years ago. I was fourteen then, and he was fifteen. I wish I could just know where he was, at least. I knew I could never leave. I'm too close with the gang. They're like the brother that I need. He was never close with the guys. I'm not sure why. They were always nice to him, but he was just different. We were close, though. After one of us got beat, we would go to his room and cry. Or we would read comic books of Spiderman. I always loved Spiderman as a kid. We would try to collect all the magazines. Our parents started beating us when I was about seven. I'm not sure why. They are just drunks who don't care about the children they had. It hurts to know that my parents don't care about me, and my brother is gone. We usually all forget I had a brother, and no one mentions it. Nobody knows that sometimes I end up crying myself to sleep, and I don't want them to either. They think I'm a sissy anyways. I wish I had someone like Soda to comfort me at those times. Times after my parents have whipped me a good one. Times like when I get jumped by the Socs. The guys do as best as they could, but its just not the same as your own blood. I was sitting on my bed thinking now. Thinking of what I could do for the rest of the night, or where I would go. If my dad woke up, I would leave to go to the Curtis's. Not like they care if I'm here or not. My house was so quiet, that when my door slowly opened, I almost fell off my bed. It was my mother. Bad, but not as bad as my father.

"Jonathan!" she said in a hoarse whisper. "What do you think you are doing? Get up you lazy good for nothing" she went on with every bad name under the sun. "You gotta clean up the house. What are you seriously good for? You're so scrawny. You don't do anything right. You mess everything up. Always. I just can't stand you." She trailed off and turned out the door. I was going out. I couldn't handle all this. I stomped off my bed and out my door. Bad idea. I heard my dad make a snorting noise on the couch and wake up. Oh man did I have it coming. I had to split before he noticed I was there. I quietly walked to the door, hoping he wouldn't see me as he sat up on the couch. I opened the door, and he said

"Jonathan Get back here" he was still drunk, somehow. Even after he had been sleeping all day. I just ignored him and headed for the Curtis house.

_**Soda's POV**_

Johnny Cade came walking through our house around 7:00. He looked kind of sad, but I didn't really notice, since I was really into the game of poker me and Steve were currently in. He has won three games out of four so far. I couldn't let him win this last one. I was so determined. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Pony set down a thick book and looked at Johnny and heard a quiet conversation between them. I guess they got along so good since they were both quiet. I resumed my poker game. I was losing again. That's impossible. I dropped a card and went under the table to get it and I looked across and saw that Steve had a stash of cards under his leg. I sat up real fast, almost hitting my head on the table and screamed,

"Steve you cheater!" he gave me a puzzled look and I yelled back, "Look under your leg, don't play stupid!" he pretended to look curious and ducked down and said,

"Oh what do you know! How in the world did those get there?" he started to smile, but I jumped across the table, knocking him off his chair and onto the floor. In seconds we were rolling across the living room floor, fighting each other. It was real fun. Steve is my best buddy. Then Darry walked in the door.

_**Darry's POV**_

I walked through the front door after work to find Soda and Steve wrestling each other on the floor. I saw the cards scattered in the kitchen and the furniture turned upside down, and I assumed one of them was getting the other for cheating. My back was killing me, and I wanted Soda to give me a back rub. His were the best. But sometimes they would put me to sleep, which once in a while was a good thing. I went to the kitchen and somebody had already made dinner. I had come home a few hours late, and they know that if I'm not home by 7:30 that I wasn't going to be home till later. It was 9 now and I was starving. I grabbed two hamburgers out of the pan and almost shoved them down my throat. I got a glass of chocolate milk out of the fridge and swallowed it in a matter of seconds. I was hoping Soda and Steve had compromised a little bit because I really needed that back rub right about now.

"Hey Soda?" I called from the kitchen, and saw that Steve was about to spit on Soda's face.

"Ah! No! Don't!" he yelled, and pushed Steve off of his small body. He literally jumped up and ran to the kitchen doorway.

"Yeess, Darrel?" he said in a funny voice. This made me chuckle a little.

"Soda, I need a back rub. I had to haul so many bundles today. My back is literally killing me." He looked at me and then looked at Steve.

"Yeah sure, Dar. Hold on a sec." he walked to Steve and said, "Hey Steve, I'm gonna give Darry a back rub, alright? See ya at work tomorrow. I was already in my room and Soda came in and sat on my bed.

_**Pony's POV**_

Soda walked down the hallway, leaving me, Johnny, and Steve in the room. He looked at me and said,

"See ya later kids. Don't stay up too late now." he laughed a little and walked out the door. I didn't really care for Steve, as he didn't care for me much. I wish he would see that I wasn't just a little kid, that I was at least fourteen, not four. Oh well, I have my own friends, like Johnny. But poor Johnny, his parents were so mean to him. I don't even know why. Why does life have to be so cruel? I had nice, loving parents, and they died. But Johnny has mean, abusive parents, and his are alive and functional. I just don't understand it and it makes me mad to think about it. I was getting kind of tired, and I didn't know if Johnny was going to stay the night or not. It was a school night, well Sunday, and Darry didn't like me staying up late on school nights. He just sat there, looking around with his puppy-dog sad looking eyes. I felt so bad for Johnny. Why did he get stuck with such a bad life? He wasn't even that bad of a kid. Some things just don't make sense to me.

_**Johnny's POV**_

I wish I could've stayed the night at Pony's, but I didn't figure that Darry would let him, since we both have school tomorrow. I didn't want to go home. I never wanted to go home. And my home didn't want me either. It was where I had to be. I looked at Pony and said,

"Ok, Pony. I'm gonna head home. See ya round." I waved a hand and opened the door.

"Bye, Johnny" I shut the door and headed down the street. I didn't notice until I was almost in my driveway that there was an ambulance in my driveway. I silently wondered what was going on. I went up to the door, and some police man stopped me. I pushed my way through and said,

"I live here. What's going on?" I tried to be as loud as I could, since I was naturally a quiet kid. The police guy, who I found out later was named Dave that my mother was in the ambulance. This hardly took a toll on me. My mother didn't care about me, and I had no need to love her. I always wish she would care for me, and I always did my best not to make her mad, but it just happened. I wish we could be a family like the Curtis family, and all get along. I wish I had a loving mother and a loving father, who loved each other and loved me. I went up to Dave and asked him,

"What happened to my mother?" he looked me straight in the face and said,

"I'm sorry, your father, he…" he got quieter, like telling a secret "well he hurt her somehow. We thought she was dead. Your neighbor called us." Again, this didn't phase me. I wasn't exactly sure of how I should feel.

"So…" I looked around. I saw an ambulance and two cop cars. That was kind of weird. Sometimes the fuzz didn't even bother showing up here. "Uh, what's gonna happen to my folks?"

"Well, your dad's going to be in jail, that's for sure. You're mom will be in the hospital for a while, and if she comes home, you'll live with her. I'm sorry, son." I didn't know what to do then.

"Where's my dad now?" he pointed to a cop car, and I casually walked over there. I walked up to the window, and it rolled down to reveal the face of my father.

_**Johnny's Dad's POV**_

I rolled down the window of the car to see my son's face. He had sure grown up. I remember the days when we would all walk down to the ice cream place and I would buy ice cream for the whole family. Now look at my life. I promised I would never be like my own father, drunk, always yelling. I guess I'm just as bad, maybe worse. And look at my wife. She might be dead because of me. I don't know why I do these things, it just happens. It just does. I can't really explain it when I do it, either. I just get a flash of anger, and I take it out on my family. Well, somewhat of a family. My oldest son walked out on our family around 2 years ago, and my younger son is never home. My wife is in the back of an ambulance because of me. This is all my fault. I looked into my son's face. He looked so scared, so little.

"Hey, son." He just blankly looked at me, like I was going to get out of the car at any moment and pounce on him. What kind of father was I?

"Why?" was all he said, and I didn't know what answer to give him.

"Listen here" I said a little forceful, and he jumped. Poor kid. I was miserable as a kid, and I promised I wouldn't let my own kids end up that way. I needed a beer right then. "while I'm gone, you listen to your mother, and be a good kid, got it?" he looked at me and then looked at the ground.

"Yeah, like you care." Then he looked up at me and said a little louder, "Like you care about me, or my mother. Like you care where I'm going to be in a few years. You could care less if I became the president of the United States, or if I was dead tomorrow. You couldn't care less." He walked away, and I felt so bad. I didn't mean to be the father I promised I never would be. Deep down I loved my children, but it never showed. I continually hit Johnny and beat him up, and yelled at my wife. I could still see Johnny walking down the road, and I didn't even yell after him.

_Okay, a little rough? What do you think? Does the POV change too much? I have a story planned, though. So review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, I think this chapter is going to be better, if anybody is reading it… I don't think there will be as many POVs as last chapter. Hope you like it!_

**Disclaim- I do not own The Outsiders**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Johnny's POV**_

I started walking down to the Curtis house thinking of what my life would become. My dad gone, just living with my mom, things might be alright. She usually yelled at me because my dad got it started. I hope now that she knows what it feels like that she won't be so mean to me. I opened the front door to find Darry in the living room alone. He looked up and said,

"Hey, Johnny, what's up?" I looked away, because I didn't feel so tuff.

"Hey, Darry, I know it's a school night and all, but would you mind if I stayed here for a night?" he just looked at me, studied me up and down. I felt like he had x ray vision and could read every emotion I felt just then.

"What's a matter, Johnny?" I was trying to hold back my tears. I felt like a baby to cry in front of anyone, especially Darry.

"Oh nothing. My dads goin to the cooler for beatin on my mom. My mom's in the hospital, and I really don't want to stay home alone tonight. Can't I just sleep on Pony and Soda's floor?" he just looked at me and asked,

"Are you goin to school tomorrow?" I knew if I said yes he would make me go to bed right now. It was a little over 11. I debated. Well, there wasn't really anything to do unless I went to school, and I guess I could go to the hospital to go see my mom. I just wanted to see what my father had done to her. I didn't really care for her. Why should I? They never showed me any love. In fact, they showed me the exact opposite. They showed me what it was like to hate someone. If I ever have kids or get married, I will never be like my parents were to me. I hate my childhood, and I don't want them to hate theirs. I looked at Darry and answered his question.

"Yeah, probably."

"Well you should probably get to bed then."

"I'm just gonna sleep on the floor in Pony's room." He gave me a weird look.

"Okay, night."

"Night" I didn't want to sleep alone in any room in any house. I don't know why, but this house always made me feel a lot better. Even when I was younger, when my dad started beating me up, I would come over and Mrs. Curtis would always make me feel better. I could always count on the Curtis's to be there for me when I needed it. I headed towards their room, and they were both out cold on the bed. I grabbed an extra pillow from Soda's old room and completely forgot about a blanket. But it didn't matter because I really wasn't cold anyways. I curled up on the floor and thought about my parents. I decided I would go to the hospital after school tomorrow.

_**Pony's POV**_

I woke up in the morning, and as I got out of bed, I almost tripped over Johnny Cade. It half scared me, since I didn't know he was there, and I think it half scared him, since I woke him up. He looked up at me and I said,

"Fancy meeting you here" it was weird. I guess Darry let him in last night after me and Soda went to bed. I wonder why he came over, and why he had chosen to sleep on the floor. We had an extra room, and he knew it. He just looked at me.

"Sorry, Pony. I didn't want to go home last night."

"How come? What happened this time?" Johnny always came to our house when something was wrong.

"My dad hit my mom. She's in the hospital, he's in the cooler." I pulled on a clean shirt and said,

"I'm sorry Johnny. But we gotta get up. You goin to school?" I pulled on a pair of pants as well, and Johnny was putting away his pillow.

"S'alright. Besides, I don't really care. Yeah, I'm gonna go to school today. Why skip? Nothin big." That made sense. His parents didn't really care for him, so I don't see why he would want to love them even if he tried. I felt so bad for him. We went to the kitchen together, to get some breakfast. Darry was making eggs. We both had a few, and were headed out the door. On our way to school, we talked about Johnny's mom.

"So, what's gonna happen to her?" I didn't mean to be rude or nothing, but I was curious. He looked at his shoes and said,

"I dunno. She's in the hospital, and I reckon when she's better, she'll come home and we'll live alone."

"Oh" I said softly. I didn't know weather to take this as good or bad.

"Well, it's better than living with my dad. My mom doesn't beat on me like he does. Well, I hope she won't. She's just the one to yell. And she usually yells because my dad gets her all mad, so I'm hopin that everything will be better." He had a little spark of hope and thoughtfulness in his eyes. I hope he was right. I hated it when Johnny came to our house for the night, beat up. Not because I didn't like him there, but because I hated seeing him all beat up like that. We reached the school building, and saw a little fight between some Socs and some greasers from Shepard's outfit. Only like five people, not that big. Me and Johnny avoided it and headed to our first hour, math. We sat right next to each other, but we never talked. Johnny never talked in school, he just looked at the teacher like they were going to beat him up like his dad. The school day seemed to go by so slowly.

_**Johnny's POV**_

The bell rang, meaning that the school day was finally over. I started to walk with Pony out of the school, but when we got outside, I headed the other way.

"I'm heading to the hospital. See ya later, Pony."

"You wanna ride?"

"Nah, it's just a few miles. I'll be okay."

"See ya later." I started my long walk to the hospital. This was a waste of my time. It was a really big waste of my time. My mom didn't care if I came to see her or not. She didn't even care if I died on my way to come see her. After about an hour, I reached the hospital, and it looked a lot smaller since the last time I had been there. I'm surprised I remembered the way. I was real young the last time I came here. My parents never let me go to the doctors when I was hurt, because most of the times, they were the reason I was hurt. I walked in, told them I was visiting my mom, and they led me to a door. It had a few papers on it, with my mother's name, and they let me in. She was laying in the bed. Her eyes were closed, and she had one of those breathing tubes on her face. I just looked at her. She looked so lifeless. Her skin was a little paler than normal, but I didn't pay that much attention to it. I looked at a nurse and carelessly asked,

"So? She comin home? What's a matter with her?" I shrugged my shoulders, looking like I didn't care. I really didn't care.

"Well, we don't know for sure. She's only been here one night, but she looks real bad. She's been going in and out of consciousness, she has some burns on her back, and definitely major bruises. Poor girl. Whatever happened to her must've been bad. She your mom?" I thought nurses knew everything that was going on. I guess not.

"Uh, yeah." I didn't really want to admit to it. But when the nurse said 'poor girl' I thought that my mom was like a normal person. She had feelings, and was a person too. I felt bad for every bad thing I ever said about her, or not caring about her. She used to be nice and caring mom, until my dad started getting drunk a lot. I don't know why she changed, but maybe she'll change back. I started to daydream what it would be like if she did. We could get on like a normal family. She would get a job, and I would go to school. After school she would make me dinner, and we would eat it together. We could watch TV together at night, and she would see me off to bed. It would be just like a normal mother and her child. All because my dad was out of the picture. I was so excited thinking about our new life together, that I didn't hear the nurse talking to me.

"Hey, I think she's waking up. Visiting hours are only 2 hours longer." I had to head home soon, anyways. It was going to get dark, and I did not to walk home alone in the dark. Especially in my neighborhood. I looked at my mom, who was slowly opening her eyes. They looked sweet and caring, unlike her usual cold and hatred.

"Johnny…" she looked at me and started to smile. What a change.

"Mom…." I really didn't know what to ask her first. "What's gonna happen? I mean about dad and us?"

"Well, when I get out of here, me and yous are gonna live together." I hoped I was right about her changing.

"Do you still love me?" I doubt if she ever even loved me in the first place, but I was curious of her answer, so I continued to pretend as if she did. She looked at a nurse, who was in return looking at her.

"Of course, sweetie." I wonder if she was saying that just because the nurse was there, because she had suffered head injuries, or if she for some reason really meant it. I shook my head like I understood.

"Well, I've got to get going. It's going to get dark soon, and I don't like to walk home in the dark." She waved a fragile hand, and I left, shutting the door behind me. The walk home seemed even longer than the way there. Did she really mean it when she said that she loved me? My thoughts were broken by a car that pulled up beside me. I almost jumped out of my skin. I tried not to look like I was scared, but I was. The window rolled down and I heard a voice say,

"Hey grease, need a ride?" I looked over to see a smiling Two-Bit. He started laughing as I opened the door.

"Two-Bit, you scared the pants off me" he looked at my trembling hands and said,

"You aint a woofin, kid. I'm sorry. I forgot you got scared so easy. What're you doin out this far?" my hands were slowly ceasing to shake, but I was still a little spooked.

"I was visiting my mom at the hospital.?"

"Your moma's in the hospital? Since when?"

"Last night"

"How come?" he kept looking at me, not the road, which was scaring me too.

"Eyes on the road, Two-Bit. My dad beat her up" I felt sick of telling people that. It was getting kind of annoying. He acted like I was talking about the six o'clock news.

"Ah. I see. To the Curtis's or to the Cade residence?"

"My house'll be fine." We turned down the familiar streets that I grew up on, and we pulled up into my driveway. I opened the door.

"Thanks,"

"Anytime. If you need anything, I'll be at the Curtis's" I think I'll stay home tonight. I think I've already given the Curtis's enough trouble. I opened the door to my house and walked in. It was quiet, like always. I turned on the TV and grabbed a soda. Not long after Mickey ended the phone rang.

"Hello, is this a Mr. Jonathan Cade?" I wondered who it was, I didn't recognize the female voice.

"Yessum. Who is this?"

"This is Shirley calling from Tulsa City Hospital. I've got some bad news. It's your mother." Oh, great. "She's, well I'm sorry, sir, but your mother has passed away due to major head injuries and brain damage. I'm so sorry to tell you." Without a word, I hung up the phone and thought, now what's going to happen to _me_?

_Okay, so better than the last chapter? Please review!!!! I think I only have 1! Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, so I got more reviews! Yay! I know what's going to happen to the story. I hope you like this chapter and review!_

**Disclaim- I do not own the Outsiders**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Johnny's POV**_

It was around midnight when I heard the doorbell ring. I was sitting on the couch watching TV alone, and it made me jump. Everyone always walked in, so I forgot we even had a doorbell. I opened the door, and it was a man in a suit. He was looking straight, and when I opened the door, his head dropped meet my eyes with his.

"Hello. Sir. Are you a mister John Cade?"

"Yeah, I'm Johnny." I liked to be called Johnny. I don't know why.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come with me, sir." I hated all these demands.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong." He looked down at his feet.

"You are home alone, am I right sir?"

"Yeah"

"And you are how old?" I was catching on.

"Sixteen"

"Yes, you shouldn't be home alone. I understand that your father has recently gone to jail, and your mom, she passed away. Right?"

"Yes" I repeated.

"Yes, and since you have no family here or anywhere, you must come with me. You belong to the state now. I'm afraid you will be sent to Oklahoma City State Boarding School. OCBS is the finest. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." I was going numb, and I was barely understanding the words I was hearing. A boy's home? Seriously. I was so mad I just said what was on my mind.

"A boy's home? Seriously?"

"Yes, I'm sure you'll absolutely love it! It's a boarding school, so that it where you will live, and go to school. I'm sure you'll be happy to go" he looked around "Especially leaving this neighborhood."

"What about my friends?"

"Sorry, only family allowed. Visiting days are every other Sunday from 2 until 5."

"But I don't have any family."

"I'm sorry" yeah right. He wasn't sorry.

"So if you would follow me to my car" yeah right. Only if he dragged me. But my feet didn't listen to my brain and I was out the door and headed towards his truck. I had half a mind to go run to the Curtis's. I stopped half way to the truck, and he looked at me. "Yes, Mr. Cade?"

"It's Johnny." I reminded him. "Can I say goodbye to my friends real fast?" Maybe Darry could get me out of this. He got Soda and Pony out of it. But then again, they were related. He looked at me in the face and said expressionless,

"I'm afraid not. We must get back to OCBS as soon as possible." I didn't argue, because I knew this wouldn't last. I would get someone to get me out. But I would be alone. All alone. I have no family, so no visitors. I am so alone. I wondered for how long. I got in the car and shut the door, and he pulled out of the driveway.

"How long do I gotta be locked up there?" he gave a stiff laugh.

"You're not going to be locked up, you will be attending a boarding school."

"Yeah, yeah same thing." I mumbled.

"Pardon?" oops.

"Uh, how long am I going to have to be there?"

"At least until you are eighteen, sir." Eighteen?! That is two years from now. I don't know how I will be able to survive. We were driving for about a half an hour in silence when I asked,

"Sir, do you enjoy ruining people's lives?" kind of rude, but I didn't care. I was so mad. He was ripping away what was left of my already torn up life.

"Pardon? I do not ruin people's lives. I fix them."

"Oh yeah, how?"

"Well, you see, when young boys go to our school, they get a good education, have fun, and learn to grow up to be fine young gentlemen." I don't know how people could have fun in a place like that.

"Fun? What do you do for fun?"

"Oh, we have a variety of things." Great. I can't wait to get there. Not. I really did not want to. Usually if I didn't like something, I had the freedom of walking away. Now I don't.

"And what happens if I don't go?"

"Well of course you'll go."

"I know, but what happens if I don't?"

"Well, you legally have no guardian, so you have to. And if you refuse, you will be put into jail." Even jail sounded better than this. At least there, I could have any visitors I wanted. And it was closer, and everyone I was friends were knew where it was.

"Am I allowed to go there instead?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you are only sixteen." I decided not to talk anymore. I usually don't talk, and I have been a lot of the time in the car. I just stared out the window in the passenger seat. It was dark, so there wasn't that much to look at. I eventually fell asleep.

"Jonathan, wake up. Jonathan, we are here." I opened my eyes. We were parked in front of a big white ugly building. I followed the tall man inside. I never really looked at him. He was tall and balding, and I guess he was really old because the hair that he did have was all white. He had a wrinkly face and eyes that were deep blue. Before we reached the door I asked,

"Hey, I never knew your name."

"I am Geoffrey Robinson. Mr. Robinson to you."

"Ok, Mr. Robinson." Jeff showed me to the front desk, and started to talk to a lady in a business suit.

"Hi! Mr. Jonathan! We are so glad to have you here at Oklahoma City State Boarding School!" Whoa. This lady was way too happy.

"It's Johnny" I snapped at her, and it made her loose some of her happy. I was being kind of rude, but I didn't notice, or care, because I was so mad. I thought it was kind of weird that they would have a lady working at an all boy's school. Then a big fat man came out of a room down the hall.

"Hey! You must me Jonathan." He had on a grey print suit, his stomach hanging over the edge of his leather belt. He was old as well, and had a gray comb-over on his fat head. He had on thick black frame square glasses. He called me Jonathan as well. What was up with these people?

"It's Johnny." he completely ignored me, and stuck out his hand. I thought I was supposed to shake it, so I did. He gave me a smile.

"I think you're going to like it here." that's what everybody was saying. I'm sure I wasn't going to. The over-happy lady from the desk got up.

"I'll show you to your room. You can take your belongings with you." Too bad I don't have any. She took me down a series of hallways and staircases. Finally we reached a door that read 667. Oh, so close. That was kind of scary. I hated to be the person next to me. She handed me three sets of clothes.

"These are your school clothes and pajamas. You will wear you school clothes to school every day. They classrooms are downstairs in the basement. School starts at 7 in the morning. Here's your schedule." I looked at the piece of paper she handed me. Geometry, American History, Literature, Chemistry. Boy, that looked fun.

"You must sleep. It's almost two in the morning. Lights are usually out by ten. See you in the morning. Breakfast is in the morning at 6:30 in the cafeteria. You will be sharing your room with two other boys" oh, great. I opened the door to reveal three beds, two with boys and one empty, waiting for me. I walked in, threw my clothes on the floor and got into bed, shoes and all. I was so tired. I laid in the dark silence for hours, but sleep did not come to me.

_What do you think? The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update and I'll write more!! Please review!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's another chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaim- I do not own The Outsiders**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Johnny's POV**_

I woke up from a somewhat of a sleep. I saw one boy, who I later learned was Tyler was in the shower, and the other, Jack, was pulling on his school shirt. I looked at the clock, and it read 5:30. Why they would wake up so early was beyond me, we didn't have to be to breakfast for an hour. I wanted to go to sleep, but I knew I couldn't and I wanted to write the gang a letter. I found a piece of paper on a desk and a pen. I sat down and began writing.

_Curtis Brothers, Two-Bit, and Steve,_

_What's new? I guess since I can't live all by my lonesome I gotta go to this place. Some boarding house or somethin. I've only been here about two hours. I got here at 2 in the morning, and it's 5 now. I don't wanna be here. I wish Darry could come get me and save me, like he did Soda and Pony. I miss you guys already. I don't know how I'm gonna get along with out ya. You're not allowed to visit, since family only. I really don't wanna be here. I wanna come home, for once. Why can't I just stay with you guys? You guys are closer to me than any real family I ever had. I wish Dally were here. He would see to it I would get out. I hope you will write back soon, and I can see you when they let me loose, which is like 2 years or somethin. It's not fair. _

_Sincerely Your buddy, Johnny Cade._

My stomach growled, and I wanted to go to breakfast. I would hate having a set time for meals around here. I decided not to take a shower. I wanted to keep the grease in my hair as long as possible. I wanted to show that I liked the way I lived and I wasn't about to change for these people. I got dressed in my school clothes and put my jean jacket over it. I walked down the hall and towards the cafeteria, and I noticed that these people are really boring. Alls they do is stand there, or sometimes talk. They've probably been brainwashed or something. Oh yeah, I could tell I was already going to disturb the peace in this school. I walked into the cafeteria, and went up to the line. Free food was probably the only good thing about this place. I got up to the counter and I picked up three biscuits, a half a dozen pieces of bacon, two pieces of toast, two eggs, and three pancakes. I was starving, and I felt that if I didn't eat my scrawny body would whittle away. I sat down at a table in the corner all by myself. I started wolfing down my food when a man came over to me in a suit.

"Excuse me, sir,"

"Yeah"

"It is against our dress code to wear jeans; that includes jean jackets. I would appreciate it if you would take it off."

"And I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone, but we can't always get what we want, can we?" I sure was being real rude lately, but I didn't care. I haven't been myself. All this has really got me all mixed up, a little mad, sad, and every emotion known to man. He looked appalled, and said,

"Excuse me?" I knew I was pushing it, but I went on and said,

"I said I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone"

"Sir," he waited for me to tell him my name, but I didn't so he went on. "Sir, You're going to have to follow me."

"Can I finish my breakfast? I was in the middle of something when you rudely interrupted me." I knew that was the final straw. I don't know what had gotten to me. Maybe since I hung out with Dal all the time (before he died anyways) he had rubbed off on me. His face went through a few stages of red, then purple. His head kind of looked like a balloon that was going to pop any minute.

"Ok, Sir. You're coming now." He grabbed the sleeve of my jacket and took me down yet another boring hallway. At the end, was a big wooden door, and he opened the door without knocking. He opened the door to reveal a fat man sitting at a desk. I recognized it was the man who I talked to last night. The guy tugging at my jacket took me up to his desk and we sat in two chairs that were in front of the desk. I read the name on the desk. It said _Oswald Henry, Headmaster_. He looked at me and smiled again.

"Oh, I remember you from last night! You're Jonathan."

"Johnny."

"Yes, sure. I never introduced myself. I am Mr. Henry. I am the headmaster here." he looked at the man sitting beside me. "What did you bring him in for, Dan?"

"He was wearing a jean jacket over his clothes. As you know, it's against school policies. I told him to take it off, and he got smart with me." Mr. Henry gave me a stern look.

"Is this true?" I nodded my head. He stuck out his hand and said, "Would you please hand me your jacket? You won't need it while you're here." I took off my jacket and handed to him. Dan spoke up and said,

"Punishment, sir?"

"No. We'll consider this a warning, but next time you will be punished. Is that clear, Jonathan." This was going to drive me up the wall.

"Yes Sir, and it's Johnny, not Jonathan." He waved a hand, signaling me and Dan to leave. We got to the hallway and Dan said,

"Now, now, get to class" I took a wadded up paper out of my pocket, and looked at it. My first class was Chemistry.

After my school day was over, I went upstairs. I had nearly fallen asleep in my classes, partly because I didn't get any sleep, and partly because it was so boring. Everybody was the same here, teachers and boys. All boring, and the same. Then I knew how I was going to die, and I knew it was going to be from boredom of this place, if I didn't go mad first. I went up to my bed, and I was out before my head hit the pillow.

I woke up because a tall boy was shaking me.I guess that was Tyler. He had a big nose, and it had a lump in the middle where his glasses rested. He had brown, short hair and brown eyes. He was saying,

"Erm, excuse me. It's Sunday and we have to wake up by 10 so we can have our sheets cleaned." This made me mad. I haven't even been here a week and I hated this place so much. I hated it the moment I walked through the door. I was relieved that we didn't have to go to church on Sundays. Apparently, today was visiting day. It didn't matter because I had no one that could visit me. I sat on the bed and turned on the TV. Of course, it was only educational stuff, and I easily became bored, so I decided to write another letter to Ponyboy. They still hadn't written me back, but I had nothing better to do. A while later, Dan poked his head into my room. Scary.

"John, someone is here to see you." I didn't understand. They said I couldn't have any visitors.

"As in a visitor?"

"Yes, a visitor."

"But how, I don't have any family."

"There's a man here, uh, Joey or something who claims to be your brother."

_So is it getting good? Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, so here's chapter 5._

**Disclaim- I do not own The Outsiders**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Johnny's POV**_

I walked down the hallway with Dan to the main hallway, where the visiting room was. There was a lot of boys with their mothers and fathers, and I saw a lonely guy in the corner. He had dark skin and black hair, kind of like mine. He had big brown eyes, like mine. His facial features were like mine. I couldn't believe it. Was it really Joey? I was about to find out. Dan left me when we entered the room, so I walked up to him and said,

"Hey." I still couldn't believe it was him. Why did he leave and where did he go? He stepped a little out of the corner and hugged me real tight. He was way more muscular than me.

"Hey, little bro. I missed ya." He messed with my hair and looked at me. "You sure have gotten big" He smiled.

"Why?" he seemed to read my mind.

"I'm sorry little bro. I had to. I couldn't take it the way Dad was treating us."

"Well you know that you left me alone, don't you? I got the beatings worse and harder. Some nights I didn't even come home, I just stayed at friends, or I would sleep outside in the lot. Why would you do that to me. I thought you cared about me, like brothers are supposed to. These past years have been the hardest on me. I got jumped so bad that I almost died, and where were you? You used to be a dad to me, who cared about me, since my own dad didn't. But then I found a replacement, a best buddy who became my body guard and like a brother to me. And you know what happened to him? He died. I don't know why you're here." I took a deep breath after my long speech. He looked at my shoes and gave a look of sympathy.

"I said I was sorry, Johnny." Finally, someone who got it right. "I needed to leave. I felt so bad when I did, though. That's why I had to come back to you. I found out that you were here, and I needed to come and see you. How long have you been here?"

"About a week and a half. You know what happened?"

"Yeah, I figured it would happen one of these days." I nodded like I understood.

"So now what?"

"Well, can you come live with me?"

"Well, how old are you, exactly?"

"18 and a half. I share an apartment with a few guys and we live about an hour away from our house."

"Yeah, you're an adult. I think. Let's go talk to the headmaster." I walked out of the room, and he followed me. We walked down the hallways of which I had memorized. We came up to a door, and I opened it. I didn't bother knocking. I sat down in the two chairs which I had done with Dan. Mr. Henry looked up from some papers.

"How can I help you, Mr. Cade?"

"Can I live with him?" I started off real fast.

"Well, who in the Sam hill is he?" he studied him up and down, and I hope he'd approve. He must know that we were related. We looked so much alike. He actually looked decent, compared to what I normally wore. He had on a dark blue plain T shirt and dark blue jeans, with no holes or stains. His face was clean, and hair was short. He looked like a normal guy.

"This is my brother" I began

"Joseph Cade. Nice to meet you, sir" he stuck out his hand. Wow, he had more manners than me. Those two years of him being gone really changed him. Mr. Henry shook his hand and smiled.

"And how old are you Joseph?"

"18 and a half."

"Do you currently have a house?"

"Yes I do, sir. I live with a few roommates in an apartment."

"Do you currently have a job?"

"Yes. I work at a grocery store down the road from my house, and I also work part time at a movie theater." Wow, either he was a good liar, or Joey had really done something with his life.

"I'll have to check your back round and were gonna have to have people from the state look into it. I'm not sure if you will be fit to raise a child." I wasn't a child, I was sixteen, but I didn't argue, because I wanted to go with him. "But for now John must go back up to his room. Visiting hours are over. You are dismissed, Mr. Cade" Again, I didn't argue and got up. I was closing the door and heard them talking.

"So, we'll have the state child services look into it." I didn't hear anymore, and I walked to my room. I walked in and Jack was watching a TV program about slugs and snails. How boring. Tyler was working on his homework. They never talked to me, but I didn't mind. I didn't really like them. I actually thought they were weird. I looked on my bed to find an envelope with _Johnny Cade _written on the front. I recognized it as Pony's handwriting. Someone must've had it for a few days, because mail didn't come on Sundays. I didn't ask any questions and I ripped open the envelope. The letter said,

_Johnny,_

_How are you doin buddy? We all miss you a lot. I'm real sorry this had to happen to you. You are my best buddy, and I wish you could come home. We all miss you lots. It's just not the same without you here. Even Soda said so. You've only been there for a week or so, right? Only a million left to go. I asked Darry why couldn't he take you, but said you had to be related. Too bad you don't have any family. Gosh, Johnny. I wish you could come home real bad. Your really the only one who will go to a movie with me anyways. What's it like there? Do you have a new best friend? I bet me and Soda would have had to go there if Darry didn't keep us. I hope you write soon. Miss you._

_Your buddy Ponyboy Curtis_

I remembered him and the rest of the gang. Man did I miss them. I really hoped now that I could go home with Joey. Maybe we could live in our house, like Darry, Soda and Pony, except there would be just two of us. I don't know why Joey and the gang never got along. Soda was the same age as Joey, but they never talked, and sometimes fought. They never fought anything serious, just words, but I don't know why. Some people just don't mix well together. I've figured that out. Like Steve and Pony. But I think that's just because they fight over Soda. Oh well. I had nothing better to do, so I went to sleep.

I woke up again, to Tyler shaking me awake. He does this every morning, and I hate it. I like to wake up on my own, but I can't wake up that early. I got ready as usual and headed towards breakfast. I still eat by myself, and go to classes alone. I guess they all sensed my greaser vibe, and automatically didn't like me. I just figured that, but I really don't know. I headed to my first class, Chemistry. I sat down in my front row seat. There was no other seats, so I had to take that one. About halfway through Mr. Jones's lecture, a pass came for me. It said to go to Mr. Henry's room, and I felt my stomach do a few flips. I almost ran down the hallway to his office. I opened the door and ran to the chairs in front of his desk to find Joey in one of them. My heart leaped when I saw a smile on his face. Mr. Henry spoke up.

"Hello, Mr. Cade. I have some good news for you." Yes, yes. I am going to live with Joey. I failed to hold in my smile. "We have been approved to release you in the hands of your older brother, Joseph." I couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a

"Yes!" and Joey laughed. Mr. Henry dismissed me to go get my belongings, which only consisted of my jean jacket. I did that and I met Joey at the front door. I was free.

_Ok, Johnny's out! Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Here is chapter 6! Enjoy!_

**Disclaim- I do not own The Outsiders**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Johnny's POV**_

My brother and I pulled up into our new house around 6. Actually, it wasn't new, but it was to him. Not a lot has changed, it's just got dirtier and in worse condition. My parents never really cared for cleaning the place, but what did they care for besides drinking? Joey opened the door and got out. he stared up at the house and said,

"Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit!" he continued to look at the house like it was a person, and opened the front door and walked in. He went to his old room and checked it out. Everything was the same, down to the positions of the furniture, school papers, and posters. It was a normal teen room. Nobody ever went in it, including me. Most of the time I was in my house I was either eating or using the bathroom. I didn't like my house with my parents fighting and yelling. Then he started to go through all the cupboards.

"Man, I sure am starving!" he found some cereal and poured himself a bowl.

'Want some?" I nodded and he poured me a bowl. We sat down together at the table, like old times. He looked around.

"So, whatcha been up to?"

"Nothing, really. Been stuck in that house for a week or so, but besides that, just normal stuff."

"Oh. What do you do in your free time?"

"I usually go to the Curtis's. Sometimes me and Ponyboy see a movie."

"Oh yeah" he said, looking down the road towards the Curtis's. "I remember them. Isn't there Ponyboy, Soda, Steven, Darry, Dallas, and Keith?" it was close enough.

"Yeah. I actually would like to go see them. They've been my family for two years now and I really want to go see them."

"All right, but be home before 10 or you're grounded mister." He said, joking and waving a finger.

"Yeah, whatever" I laughed out the door. It sure was great to have Joey back.

_**Joey's POV**_

Johnny shut the door, and I had the house to myself. I loved being back home. I haven't been here since I was sixteen. I miss Johnny. We used to be best buddies. Of course, he liked to hang out with his gang. I didn't really care for them. They just weren't my style. I had grown up with Soda and Steven in my classes, but we just didn't like each other. Over these past two years I have changed. I am more mature, now. I have two jobs, an apartment, and a girlfriend. Her name is Bethany. We have been going out for a year now. I want to marry her, but I'm not exactly sure how I am going to ask her. I don't know if living here is going to work out so well. I have two jobs that are an hour away from here. I can't really get a good one since I dropped out when I ran away. I decided that I would go over to the Curtis house. I remember where it is. I always thought Mrs. Curtis was nice, and I thought maybe I would go and visit her. I walked down the street in the cold air in only my T shirt. I opened the door to the Curtis house, forgetting to knock. I saw a few people in the living room. The only one I recognized was Johnny. And, Darry. He hasn't changed much. I could distinctly tell the one playing cards was Sodapop. The other one must have been Steven. That was everyone in the room besides the blonde talking to Johnny. I walked over to Johnny.

"Hey there, little bro." The blonde one looked up at me. he whispered something to Johnny and Johnny said,

"Hey Ponyboy, this is Joey, remember? And Joey, remember Pony?" oh yeah. He was always the quiet one. He was really young when I left, and he had grown up so much. Sodapop stood up from the table.

"Why if it isn't old Joe himself" man I hated being called Joe. I liked Joey, and only Joey. I waved at Soda. He really hasn't changed a bit. I remember in school he was always the lady's man. I looked at him and asked,

"You still in school?" he looked at me and coolly said,

"Nah, I dropped out to help Darry with the bills when Mom and Dad died." Whoa, I didn't know that they died. I let out a little,'oh' and they went on with their game. That was really sad. I also felt kind of bad. The Curtis's parents had died, and Darry automatically took them. My mom is gone, dad in jail, and my kid brother is sent to some home. I was a terrible brother, but I wanted to make it all up now. I tugged on Johnny's jean jacket.

"I think we should go. I've got some things to ask ya." Johnny gave in without any back talk and we headed down the street. We got to the house, and we were sitting on the couch watching TV. Johnny seemed to like Mickey. I looked at him, and saw a miniature me.

"Hey Johnny," I began. He didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"Yeah?"

"How would you like it if you came to live with me in my house?"

"Nope. I like livin in this neighborhood. Besides, according to the state, we live in this house. You know they come up and check up on us once a month? That's what they do to the Curtis's."

"Oh, well I need a job somewhere here then. And, I have a girlfriend."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Her name is Bethany, and she'll probably be coming over a lot."

"S'alright. I don't usually hang out here. You could work at the DX station. I don't know if you know anything about cars, but Soda and Steve work there."

"Hmm…interesting." I considered it. A job was a job, and I decided I would go check it out. It was 11:30 when I realized that it was a Sunday and Johnny had school in the morning.

"Hey Johnnycake, what time do you go to bed on school nights?" I didn't want to become a strict parent, especially the first night.

"I dunno, whenever I'm tired, I guess." I was tired myself. "Yeah, but I'm tired now, so I'm gonna head to bed. Good night." He headed towards his room.

"Good night. Johnny," he poked his head around the corner.

"I love you"

"I love you, too." I'm surprised that he didn't hate me. I was glad, though. He didn't have my dad's temper like I do. Anyways, it was great to be home.

_Okay? I don't know if it should end here or to keep going, and if it does continue, I don't know what will happen. Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok, here's chapter 7. I accidentally made Dally dead and Johnny alive. Sorry about that, I didn't mean to, and I forgot to explain it. Well I hope you like this chapter!!!_

**Disclaim- I do not own The Outsiders**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Joey's POV**_

I woke up to the sun shining in my window. I looked at the clock and it read 11:36. Wow, I slept in late. I usually woke up early, but yesterday was a long day. I remembered Johnny, and I went to his room. He wasn't in there, and he wasn't in the kitchen, and I figured he went to Ponyboy's house. I didn't want to go bother him about it, because I really didn't want him to get mad at me. I thought I didn't really need to take care of him, just watch over him. He's sixteen, not a baby. When I was sixteen, I was out on my own. My cell phone rang and it made me jump. I picked it up off the dirty table and answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hi Beth. What's up?"

"Hey, baby. Where'd you go? I called your apartment, and the guys said you left."

"Yeah, sorry it's a long story. You wanna come over to my house?"

"Your house?"

"Yeah, I had to come back to my house to take care of my little brother."

"Oh, how sweet! So, you gonna come pick me up?"

"Yeah, see ya in an hour or so."

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up the phone and set back on the table. I changed my clothes and washed my face and headed out the door without breakfast. I wasn't really hungry anyways. I got in my car and decided to stop by the Curtis house. I pulled up in the driveway and got out of my car. It was a pretty decent car, it was a red shiny one. I opened the screen door to the house and walked inside. I walked in and Johnny's eyes were on me. I just stood in the doorway and said,

"I'm gonna go pick up Bethany. She lives kinda far away, so I'm gonna be gone for a little while, alright."

"Okay, I guess." He had a little attitude, but I didn't really mind. I walked out the door and got in my car.

_**Johnny's POV**_

"So now you live with Joey like I live with Darry?" Pony asked me.

"Yeah, pretty much. Except I don't have someone like Soda. Joey has to work, too, so he's gonna be pretty busy. He also has a girlfriend, and I don't think he's as devoted to me as Darry is to you guys. But it's okay, I've always got you guys."

"Yeah" Ponyboy was staring at the ceiling like he expected it to move. "Johnny. What do you wanna do? I am really bored."

"I dunno. Wanna go walk somewhere?" There really wasn't anything to do.

"Yeah, sure." He turned around to look at Darry. "Hey Dar, we're gonna go out."

"Yeah okay, little man. Be careful." We picked up our jackets and walked out the door. I stuck my hands in my pockets and looked at my feet. Ponyboy looked up at the clouds.

"You know who I saw at school the other day?"

"Hmm?"

"Cherry Valance. She passed me in the hallway, and her friends yelled 'greaser' at me and she just walked away. I don't know why she does that. She talks to us when her friends aren't around, but at school she pretends like I don't exist."

"It's okay. She just doesn't want to ruin her reputation. Don't worry about it."

"You know, Johnny. I liked her. She understands things the way I do. But you better keep your trap shut."

"Yeah, okay." I thought about if Cherry and Pony went out. It would be kind of weird since Cherry is two years older than him. My mind wandered to Joey. I wondered how things would be since I was living with him. Darry, Soda and Ponyboy seemed to get along fine, but Darry really loves them. I can't see Joey doing all those nice things for me. We walked all around town, and we were up by the movie house when that blue Mustang came around the corner and my stomach tied into a few good knots. Ponyboy looked at me.

"Pretend like you don't see 'em. Act natural." We pretended to be in a deep conversation when the car stopped in front of us. We stopped, too. Then someone got out, and it wasn't Randy. I wondered why they have his car. Someone got out of the passenger seat, and two more guys got out of the back. They crowded around us, and since me and Pony are so small, the towered over us. One looked down at us and said in a way-too-happy tone,

"Hey there, grease." We tried to push through them, but that got them even madder. A different one spoke up.

"Hey, why don't we do society a favor and kill em now?" Then they all jumped on us. One guy got a hold of me and shoved me into the car. He punched me a few times really hard in the stomach and pretty much knocked the wind out of me. I got some of my strength back and I kicked him in the stomach back, knocking the wind out of him. He must have been really wimpy because he fell onto the ground. I saw that one of them was sitting on Ponyboy and the others were watching. He was punching him in the face. I knew I wasn't going to have much luck, but I threw myself at the boy sitting on Ponyboy. He fell over and rolled onto the ground, and one of them on the side punched me in the face and knocked me over. I stood back up, helped Pony up, and said,

"Run, Ponyboy. Let's get out of here." We started running and of course, Pony was faster than I was. We cut through as many people's yards as we could, so the Socs couldn't see us or catch up to us on the road. We finally got back to his house, and we stopped running when we got to the porch. We opened the door and were still panting, and sweating. Darry looked up from a newspaper and sensed what was going on.

"What happened to you two?" Ponyboy held his stomach where they were sitting on him.

"Got jumped by a few Socs." I looked at Pony's face, and he had a really bad black eye. I figured I had one too. Darry let out a huge sigh.

"You okay, kiddo?" he came over and gave him a hug and messed with his hair.

"Yeah" Ponyboy answered.

"What about you, Johnnycake. You okay?" I automatically looked down at my feet.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"I'm gonna get you a band-aid for your eye, alright?"

"Why? Am I bleeding?" I wiped my face to see blood on my fingers.

"Yeah". Darry went into the bathroom and came out with a band-aid. He peeled off the wrappers and placed it near my eye where I was cut. "There ya go, little buddy."

"I'm sure this makes me look tuff, huh?" Ponyboy let out a little laugh.

"Yeah." Then the door opened to reveal Joey's face. He was with a brown-haired girl. He looked at my face then at Ponyboy's.

"What happened to you guys?" I looked at him. He was holding hands with this girl and I already figured that that was his girlfriend. I spoke up and said,

"We got beat up. But it's okay. Nothing big." He looked at the girl and said,

"Come on Johnny, I've got someone to introduce you to." I said bye to Pony and Darry and headed out the door with Joey. We got into his car and went down the road to my house. In the car, Joey turned around and looked at me.

"So what happened?"

"I told you. Me and Pony were walkin and some Socs decided to beat us up."

"The who?" I guess he never knew that we called them that or he didn't remember.

"The Socs. You know, the rich kids who have nothing better to do with their time than to get drunk and jump some innocent greaser kids." He turned back around.

"Oh."

"It's okay. Darry already gave me a band-aid. I'll be okay." We got into the house and Bethany headed towards the bathroom.

"That's my girlfriend." I looked at my feet.

"Yeah I know." He looked at my face and leaned over into a hug.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I promise I'll try to be the best brother ever. I'll always be here from now on." And I knew everything was going to be okay.

_The End! Ta Da! Tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
